Crossing over
by thespooksdemon
Summary: Bella fell sick and edward was forced to turn her into a vampire but what will happen when edward gets on her last nerve
1. Some bad feelings

**Disclaimer**

**ME: so Jess I hear you own twig light now**

**Jess: I wish**

**Me: Well who does then**

**Fleur: Me**

**Steph: no you don't freaks I do**

**Fleur: But I will one day mwahahaha**

**Me, Jess, Fleur: We do not own twighlight but we will all be going to see New Moon**

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

"I hate you, I wish I never met you and I wish you'd have let me die!" Bella slapped Edward hard across the face and stormed out of the room. This had been going on for weeks now, me and Bella fighting but I have to keep her close, I turned her so she's my responsibility. And I always had to be the one to put the pieces back together!

"Bella, hold on I was just trying to protect you, Alice can be a little vicious at time," I was shouting down the stairs to Bella even though she might not even be in the house.

"So calling me names are we now Eddie?" Alice jumped out on me and stopped me in my path, I looked past her and saw a wave of chocolate brown hair wisp past and I knew it was Bella, although Bella's hair had faded in colour and lost it's shine since I had transformed her she was still stunningly beautiful!

"I haven't got time for this Alice I have to go to Bella,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I don't know what you see in her Eddie I always thought she was a little… bland. Wouldn't you agree?"

"And you've always been a little… bitchy! Now move!" I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Alice like that but this was a bad day for me and she was just making it worse. Alice fluttered her eyelids and tiny little tear drops ran down her face.

"I can tell when your putting it on Alice," Alice always got her own way with the others when she acted all upset like this but it never worked with me and in return all I ever got was an evil glare. Alice stepped aside admitting defeat since her water works hadn't worked, I nudged past her smiling and jogged down the stairs.

"You know Edward I can really see the Edwina in you sometimes!" (**Edwina's my imaginary friend I can only describe as evil) **I laughed to myself and went after Bella, I found her with her head in the kitchen cupboard scoffing chocolate, according to mum this is what girls call comfort food**?** I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder,

"Don't touch me!" she snapped bringing her sneering face out of the cupboard.

"Look Bella, I love you! I'm just scared that if I let you too far out of my sight I might lose you forever, I like to stick up for you that's all." Bella's face softened as she turned to me.

"I know darl but I can fight my own battles and I just want to be independent, I understand I belong to you and all that rubbish and I love you too but I don't need you 24/7." The fights always ended this way, with a kiss and a cuddle and for me a hurting cheek and everything was back to normal. I never know what I've done wrong though I was simply sticking up for Bella when her and Alice were fighting but it seems she doesn't need me because next thing I know they've gone shopping together. Girls I don't understand them.

I took Bella's hand in mine but she pulled away and went to her room, I knew she was slipping away from me I could see it from day 1, I knew her being a vampire would change everything but I couldn't sit there and watch her die!

Later that night me and Emmet went hunting for animal blood although I felt the most brilliant sensation when I drank from Bella I knew it was wrong and I vowed never to drink form another human again.

I left Bella in her room with Alice then left with Emmet,

"I don't get it Emmet how come you never argue with Rosalie, you to get along just fine but me and Bella all we seem to do is argue!"

"Ranting again, it's all you ever do when we go hunting, get over it me and Rosaline do argue just not all the time. I don't have a boar of a girlfriend," this is what happens when you try to talk to Emmet, he has no feelings. I rugby tackled him to the ground and knelt on his chest,

"This is serious, I feel like I'm losing her and all you do is make fun," Emmet was struggling to breath so I slightly released the pressure to let him beg for forgiveness.

"WOO, Edward you need to relax man I'm joking," I released Emmet and walked away.

"Your so serious these days where's jokey Eddie gone," I turned to scowl at him but I knew he was right ever since I'd paired with Bella I'd grown so serious, all I cared about was protecting Bella.

"I know Emmet but I get this sense that she's well, thinking about crossing over," Emmet stopped in his tracks his face white.

"You don't seriously think Bella would do that do you?" Emmet was shaken to the bone but I'd been thinking it for quite some time.

"Well I've got no evidence it's just a feeling but all the going off not wanting to be with me I don't know just forget it." I carried on hunting wishing I'd kept the feeling to myself.


	2. its a possibility!

_Disclaimer_

_Jaz: did you hear holly's coming to see new moon_

_Me: I no right I'm well excited_

_Jess: have you heard Fleur's plan to steal twilight_

_Fleur: it's genius_

_Me: hey jess, fleur and jaz do any of you actually own twighlight yet_

_Jess, fleur, jaz: nooooo_

_Me: get over here and say it then - We do not own twilight because Fleur has not yet executed her plan_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_**I hate you, I wish I never met you and I wish you'd have let me die!" I shouted in Edwards face then slapped him and stormed out, sure it was a little dramatic but he gives me no space he's with me 24/7.**_

_**Take yesterday me and Alice are like sisters now so we by law have to argue every once in a while but Edward feels the need to step in and embarrass me - I can look after myself! Why doesn't he understand??? You don't see Jasper sticking up for Alice all the time over stupid things. It was fine until we graduated just him and me, we were going to move away get our own place but like I always I ruin it. I was diagnosed with a tumour only a couple of weeks to live. I was in a comer so I didn't get the choice but I'm sure I would have chose vampire over death and although I say otherwise I still would to this day. **_

_**I heard Edward shouting things after me but I blanked him out I didn't want to hear it but then I heard him arguing with Alice and although I was angry with Edward I couldn't help thinking go Edward. After the amusing argument I went to get what I like to think of as comfort food. I'd been eating a lot lately, what with all the arguing but I'm still as frail as ever I just don't put the weight on. I had my head in the cupboard eating the weekly supply of chocolate for the family when Edward came in, he laid his hand gently on my shoulder but I shook it off,**_

"_**Don't touch me!" I snapped at Edward bringing my head out of the cupboard, I was aware I had chocolate around my mouth and at any other place and time I'd have been embarrassed but different emotions ruled me at that point.**_

"_**Look Bella, I love you! I'm just scared that if I let you too far out of my sight I might lose you forever, I like to stick up for you that's all." My face softened Edward's such a sweet talker how could I be angry with him after that speech.**_

"_**I know darl but I can fight my own battles and I just want to be independent, I understand I belong to you and all that rubbish and I love you too but I don't need you 24/7." This was the way all of our fights ended with a cuddle and a quick peck on the cheek. Edward tried to take my hand but I shook away and went to my room although we'd made up I was still a bit angry I just didn't know who with. Back in my room I thought the whole situation with me and Edward through, he just didn't get why I was always mad at him, he thinks he's only sticking up for me but he's taking away my independence and it's getting on my nerves big time. I shouldn't get so mad at him but sometimes I just think I'd be better without him, that I'd be better - crossing over! I know it's a horrible thing to think and after all James did try to kill me but that was all in the past and they seemed to be independent they were able to kill who and when they liked. It was a sadistic thought but desperate times called for desperate measures and anyway it was just a thought, not an action!**_

_**Later on Edward and Emmet went out to get some animal blood for supper and I was left to ponder the thought of crossing over, at first it was just a joke a simple idea, a what if? But now it was actually a possibility a small one but still if my life with the Cullen's failed I knew where to go.**_

_**While Edward and Emmet where away I fell asleep and dreamt my life as one of them. It was amazing prancing round spreading fear across towns killing because I was hungry and strangely on our killing spree we came across the Cullens. Carlisle approached me and held out his hand,**_

"_**Come Bella you can still be saved, you are not this girl," Carlisle intentions were good but I didn't take it easy,**_

"_**Oh I was saved by my real family, the ones I was destined to be with from the start. You destroyed me I was fine…"**_

"_**You were dying!" Alice pounced to the front and Jasper drew up beside her.**_

"_**You see this is what I hate, Alice can stick up for herself Jasper and it's not like you could do any good anyway." I was at the front and Victoria, James and Laurent drew up beside me and started laughing wildly. This put everyone off the mark and I pounced on Carlisle and dug my fangs deep into his throat. **_

" _**That's for saving Edward!" I sneered at the large family then laughed at their astounded faces,**_

"_**You've killed him Bella- how could you?" Rosalie whimpered to me,**_

"_**You know I've always liked you Rosalie don't make my kill you too," with one final laugh we were gone, gone to find out next kill!**_

"_**Bella, Bella wake up, we've got supper," it was Carlisle and I jumped at the fact he was alive, the dream seemed to be so real, he tried to take my hand but I shot it back shaking.**_

"_**I-I'll be down in a minute," I mumbled sitting up feeling sick to my stomach!**_

_**Authors note: I'd just like to reply to a review I had that stated Bella isn't the type of girl to say these things but this book shows a whole different side to her. Remember there is a good and bad in everyone! Thanks for the reviews I'll update soon **__**J**_


	3. human blood

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own twilight**

**Fleur: I thought we were supposed to fight about it**

**Me: Well jazz n jess are currently busy and I don't really think Kirsty wants to own twilight!**

**Steph: It's tough anyway cos I own twilight**

**Me, Fleur: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ****L**

Edwards POV

We can all see it, how differently Bella's behaving. Just yesterday she snapped at Carlisle when he went to wake her and she's been arguing more with all the family. We all liked her at first but times have changed and the family say it's up to me to sort her out. I've tried to talk to her but she doesn't listen and what else can I do?!

I've also noticed something else very disturbing, the other night I was looking for her but she wasn't anywhere so I went to the bedroom,

"Bella, Bella you're needed," I laughed but no reply came so I thought I might as well enter, she might be harmed or something. I looked around her room but found nothing I was just about to leave when I saw drops of blood trailed across her carpet, I remember her bringing some blood up last night because she claimed she got hungry at night but this blood smelt different, it had the faint smell of human blood! At first I thought I was Bella's and I searched the room frantically but something stopped me, I saw the trail head into her on suite and followed it, my hands at the ready to pounce of any unsuspecting murderers. I stealthily entered the bathroom searching for any sign of life, I could see no one but there was one thing that horrified me, the kitchen sink and mirror where covered in blood, I took a small taste to see whose it was. A man's 40-50year old dead for at least 2 weeks. How had it gotten here? I knew the answer I just didn't want to admit to myself the facts, I didn't want to admit I had created a monster!!!

"Carlisle, may I talk for you for a moment please," I entered his study and took a seat opposite him, I'd decided it was time to discuss my thoughts about Bella with him.

I saw the worry in Carlisle's eyes as he spoke even as he tried to hide it,

"What is it Edward, is everything ok?" I couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened with Bella, I thought it was all my fault so it took me about 5minutes to get the first word out.

"It's Bella," I finally managed, "She's been acting well… different,"

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked but I could hear the shakiness in his voice, he knew something was wrong.

I didn't answer Carlisle's question straight away, I sat there in thought for a while thinking of how I would explain everything to him. In the end it all just came out in a mad rush.

"Well me and Bella have been fighting a lot lately and I think she may be thinking about crossing over, I know it's really bad but I just have this feeling and I found human blood in her room and it was a dead mans but still it was human and it's all going wrong!" I stupidly burst into tears whilst Carlisle tried to decipher what I had just said in his brain. I looked towards the ceiling in order to control my tears then I looked towards Carlisle,

"So?" I asked, he shook his head, like I was supposed to know what that meant. I didn't have the patience to ask any more questions so I sat in silence with Carlisle.

"Excuse me," Bella had entered the room and I froze, what if she'd heard every thing I'd said? What if it was true and she wanted to kill me? I was racking my brain for answers but Carlisle knew how to play it cool.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered smoothly, forgetting all about our past conversation. Bella looked towards me and frowned at my shakiness but passed it off,

"I erm cut my finger," she held up a plastered finger "I just wondered if you had any carpet cleaner, I dripped it all over my floor." I was astounded, how could she tell bare faced lies to myself and Carlisle like that???

"How exactly did you could your finger, Miss. Swan?" Oh clever Carlisle that's it crack her, Bella was shaken I could see her searching for an answer, her eyes rose towards the wall where a poster hung. The poster was of the 'Joker' holding a knife,

"I cut it, with a knife," she said quickly, she must have known how random that sounded so she added a little extra onto the story, "I saw this man carving wood the other day and I got bored so I decided to try it, I know it was stupid!"

How fake!!!! She might as well have said she was wrestling a shark! Bella turned on her heals to leave, blushing slightly

"Bella," Bella jumped at the voice,

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"The carpet cleaner, it's under the sink," Bella breathed a sigh of relief and once again turned to leave,

"And Bella, do you mind if I have a look at that cut later? It might be infected that's all." Bella looked out of her league she didn't know what to say so she just nodded and left.

"Lies, lies! Did you see it the poster the knife, lies!" I babbled all this out still astonished by Bella's actions but Carlisle understood,

"I saw," he sighed looking up at the poster,

"Well what can we do?" I truly had know clue!!!!

"I suppose we'll give her a couple of days to own up, it's not like she's killing, you said it was a dead man. If she doesn't own up we'll think of a plan."

"Can't we just confront her?" I suggested, Carlisle laughed at me,

"If we confront her it will probably drive her over the edge and we'll never get her back,"

"And since when where you a child psychologist?" I snapped, Carlisle simply raised an eyebrow at me and I silently exited.

**Authors note: I recently received some queries, I forgot the vampires couldn't eat choco, sleep or cry and I've no explanation for this so lets just say they can in my story.**

**Thanks plz review xxx**


	4. big mistakes and bad lies

Disclaimer

Jazz: I don't know what to say I just wanted to be in it

Jess: Get lost!

Fleur: You can't speak to special people like that!

Steph: Talking of special people that Holly reckons she owns twilight now

Me: I do

Everyone else: No I do

Steph: actually I do so just say it already cos this is a damn good story

Me: I don't own twilight but I am a good author

**Bella's POV**

**I made a big mistake! A huge one! But I can't take it back now and although I know it was completely and utterly wrong I deep down enjoyed it and that's worried me sick ever since! I know Edward suspects it and now he could possibly know, Alice told me he was snooping in my room the other day and I think he might have found the blood but I took some animal blood up the other day and he might have thought it was mine so hopefully he doesn't know. **

**Ok so you want to know exactly what happened right, well; the other night after I snapped at Carlisle I was really annoyed at myself so I didn't eat supper with the family I took some upstairs. Later on I went for a walk and I saw those 3 monsters Victoria, James and Laurent and they were all scrapping and fighting over a dead body, presumably they had just murdered the poor man. This got me thinking about their independence again and got me all worked up. I was watching them drinking the blood but suddenly Victoria spat it out,**

"**This is about 2 weeks old!!! Bring me the servant, NOW!" Laurent and James pulled a young man from behind a tree, they laughed in his face taunting him,**

"**Can't kill?" mocked James, the quivering man bravely shook his head,**

"**Wimp," Victoria pounced on the man snapping his head in one quick action, the man gave no yelp of pain. He didn't have time to! Laughing manically the 3 vampires took off with their fresh meat leaving the old body behind. I tried to resist but I'd never tried it before apart from when I was younger when I cut my tongue I'd never tried human blood before, certainly never another humans.**

"**I wonder what it tastes like," a voice in the back of my head whispered to me and that was the final push I needed I had to try it…**

**Back in my room I still had a handful of that blood, I downed it and went to wash myself off in my bathroom. The whole house was silent, I guessed everyone was asleep by now. I turned the shower on and undressed, I quickly entered the steaming shower, adoring the heat and smoothness of the soft water running along my body. As I stood showering in the heat with my eyes closed softly I thought about that night and somehow I didn't see how I'd done anything wrong! The man was already dead. He was just going to rot in the ground anyway! What was the big deal? I'd enjoyed that night so much, just being free and being able to let go, to be let off my leash. I knew it would come back to haunt me and that poor man wouldn't get a proper burial and I hated my self for that, but I also hated the Cullen's for not letting me be free but most of all I loathed the poor man I'd savagely drank from for tasting so good!!! I know, how could anyone loath a man who they had just stolen blood from but I craved for more. I knew if a dead man tasted that good fresh meat would taste even better, knowing that I could think that thought chilled me to the bone and my eyes snapped open I was appalled at myself. What had happened to me? Back when I lived with my dad I was sweet little Bella, now look at me. I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off then quickly took for the comfort of my duvet. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling for what felt like all eternity, tears welled up in my eyes and I knew the ghosts of my past had come back to haunt me! I slowly rose from my bed and went back into my bathroom and went straight to the mirror, a couple of years ago I would have seen a sweet little girl, with wavy brown hair and abnormally pale skin but now all I saw was a distorted monster version of myself! I could still taste the blood in my mouth so I gave my teeth a thorough brushing and once again headed back to my bed, but this time I was stopped in my tracks by what the police like to call as evidence. A trail of blood dripped from my bedroom door all the way through to the bathroom, I knew I shouldn't have gone out. Now Esme is going to find the blood when she hangs up my clothes, what can I do? What can I do? I got a sponge out of the bath and lathered it in soap and water, this obviously wasn't working and after hours of scrubbing I gave up and fell to sleep in the spot I was. **

**I woke promptly at 6.00am and instantly the horrific but glorious memories of the night before came flooding back to me and I remembered the trail. My hard work last night had made no difference I needed carpet cleaner and fast, I had until around 2.00pm to get it off my carpets or I was busted! I got dressed into some old jeans and a football shirt and headed for the shops----- Just my look! Bank Holiday! **

**I nearly collapsed where I was when I saw all the shops where closed but in a desperate last attempt the Cullen's may have some. I rushed home and went straight to Carlisle's office I was about to enter when I heard Edward and Carlisle mentioning my name,**

"**She's been acting odd…" Edward's voice trailed off he must have sensed me there. 1.30pm it was time to go in,**

"**Excuse me," I acted surprised that Edward was in there and I must say I put on a pretty good show. I saw Edward turn white as her nearly broke down in embarrassment, Yes?" Carlisle answered smoothly, Carlisle always knew how to play it cool after all he was a doctor. **

"**I erm cut my finger," I lied holding up a plastered finger "I just wondered if you had any carpet cleaner, I dripped it all over my floor." I saw Edwards face drop as he knew I was lying and he expected better of me, I thought it was pretty convincing until they started asking questions,**

"**How exactly did you could your finger, Miss. Swan?" How was I supposed to answer that so my first instinct was to look for an answer in the room, my eyes fell on a poster,**

"**I cut it, with a knife," I answered quickly, why would I have a knife?!**

"**I saw this man carving wood the other day and I got bored so I decided to try it, I know it was stupid!" Oh my god! Could I be a worse liar I might have well have said I was making dinner it would have been more convincing, I mean chopped onions and blood can't taste all that bad, can it? **

**I turned on my heels to leave but once again Carlisle shipped in,**

"**Bella," I jumped at his voice,**

"**Yes Carlisle?" I sounded like I was at school.**

"**The carpet cleaner, it's under the sink," I'd nearly forgotten about that, that was the only reason I'd just made a complete fool of myself, I once again turned to go,**

"**And Bella, do you mind if I have a look at that cut later? It might be infected that's all." Now what was I going to do? **

**Well I'd cut myself before…**

**Authors note: Please please please review I really hope you like my story but criticism can always do wonders for the brain so just press that shiny button, and I'll get you choco oreo's (yer that's right jess choco, I'm nice like that) xxx **


	5. A birthday surprise

Disclaimer

Tina: wow holly this is a good story

Fleur: And what's that got to do with owning twilight

Me: don't be mean just cos I'm prettier than you fleur

Jess/jazz: it's true

Me: but still even with my good looks I don't own twilight.

**Edwards POV**

**I'm sure of it, well I was so was Carlisle. We haven't told anyone else it's just me and him that know, he thinks we can turn it around and it seems to be working. I've been giving Bella the cold shoulder even though she probably doesn't know what for, I've been giving her the odd glare too but she doesn't seem offended actually she just smiles at me. We haven't argued in weeks and she's her normal shy pixie like self again, everyone's starting to like her more and she spends most of her time shopping with Alice. **

"**Hey Carlisle, what's happening she's her old self again," I caught Carlisle in the kitchen by himself and let out my worries,**

"**Maybe she was just on a downer, people can change Edward she probably realised her mistakes and is trying to make it right or maybe she's just a lot cheerier this week." Carlisle gave me a wide spread smile and exited the kitchen and left me to think on his conclusion and once again my only thought is , I don't understand girls one bit!**

**I didn't think about Bella crossing over all day, she seemed to be acting normal now and what's the point in dwelling on the past when there's things to be looking forward to - My Birthday!!!**

**It's not really a birthday but it's now 5 years since Carlisle turned me into a vampire, I suppose many people would think it more a time to grief than celebrate but: I was in pain! I hated my family! I had no friends! If I hadn't fallen ill I'd have probably killed myself anyway that's how bad my life was and Carlisle really turned it round for me, and anyway it's an excuse for a party!**

**The only bad point is we can't have normal friends round, human I mean, I don't really care as I'm not the most sociable person in the world but this whole birthday thing is also and excuse for a big argument in Alice and Rosalie's case. **

**I was out collecting party snacks e.g. Blood and since Bella always moaned that I didn't take her with me so I decided to take her, plus it would let me keep a close eye on her.**

"**Hey Bella, do you wanna come collect some blood for my party,"**

"**Yes sure, wait, what party?" Bella truly looked puzzled, I'd been through this with her a million times before but as Carlisle had been through with me a million times she's under a lot of stress and she isn't an as experienced vampire as the rest of us.**

**I kept my cool and explained once again to Bella,**

"**Remember when I fell ill, just like you, Carlisle had to turn me into a vampire - I'm celebrating that birthday," I'd said it in the nicest voice as possible but she still gets stroppy with me,**

"**For god sake, I know you've told me this loads get over it already you're no one special!" I could have stood there and argued with her all day but she would have won, girls always do, what am I doing wrong?!**

**I stomped downstairs,**

"**What's wrong with you, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I glared at Rosalie,**

"**Shouldn't you be asking Bella this?"**

"**No why she's happy as Larry," Rosalie laughed to herself and moved past me up the stairs.**

"**Rosalie, wait! Why is she like this is? Is it just with me? All she does nowadays is moan, am I putting her off?" I shot all these questions towards Rosalie and for once she looked lost for words!**

"**I, errr, have to go," Rosalie turned to go then turned back **

"**There's something - personal- going on with her, just lay off her for I don't know 9 months or so will you?" Rosalie skipped off happy with her reply. What was she on about? Probably talking gibberish as usual, I really couldn't think of any events happening in 9 months, she's probably just sticking up for Bella like everyone else and wants me to lay off her. I carried on downstairs and was surprised to see Bella entertaining everyone on singstar, I stood at the door laughing and when she saw me she handed the mike over to Alice and skipped over to me,**

"**Oh yes, the blood," I smiled at her and off we went. **

**We were walking in the woods, old fashioned spears at the ready, Bella was carrying one but she wouldn't dream of hurting a fly so I did all the dirty work,**

"**Look, I'm sorry about early," Bella I'm surprised to say actually apologised, I gave her a gleaming smile in return. She turned away and I think she wiped a fly from her eye then turned back and returned my smile but there was a sad flicker in her eyes.**

**The day of the party, everything was ready, I wore my best clothes some designer jeans and VANS trainers. It wasn't much of a party but it was from the heart which is the most I can ask. We had Pringles dipped in blood and blood punch it was amazing, there was singing and dancing. I had a special dance with all the girls in the family and as i was expecting Jasper also insisted on a special dance but it was funny. Everything was perfect and in place there was just one thing missing, Bella!**

"**Hey, mum do you know where Bella is?" surprisingly Esme just walked away so I went to Carlisle "haven't seen Bella have you?"**

"**No, I haven't but I guess she'll be in the her room, why don't you go check?" I thanked him and turned away but as I turned I saw Esme scowling at Carlisle and shaking her head, I'm sure she mouthed 'what did in tell you?' but I didn't know what she was on about. I headed out of the door and towards the stairs when Alice stepped in front of me,**

"**Hey bro, wanna come dance? I'm all lonely," Alice flushed her eyelashes at me but I pushed past her,**

"**I'm off to get Bella she's missing the party." I continued walking but this time I was stopped halfway up the stairs by Rosalie,**

"**Where you going Edward? Your going to miss the party," Rosalie pushed me back down the stairs,**

"**B-but Bella," I stammered falling backwards down the stairs. I followed Rosalie back into the party but then dodged her and sprinted up the stairs, what was going on? **

**I opened Bella's bedroom door without knocking which could possibly have been the end of me! I entered silently and caught her weeping, dried tears cluttered her face and fresh ones were drowning her,**

"**Bella what's wrong love?" and for my efforts what did I get - Bella's signature death stare that instantly froze my heart ice cold and a scream that nearly shattered my ear drums,**

"**GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" talk about over dramatic, I stomped downstairs, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. **

**When I entered the party room everyone was crowded around the door, everyone could read my bright red face and without asking I unfortunately got my answers… **

"**I've been dropping hints all day, 9 months, it's personal, the mood swings. Are you a complete idiot?!" Rosalie was shouting in my face and I could smell the stench off blood flowing from her mouth. I still didn't get it, why didn't I get it?**

"**She- she's pregnant!" I was gob smacked, to say the least!**

"**B-b- but how, we haven't, I didn't, she hasn't," I fell to the floor mumbling terrifyingly unaware of how this could have happened. Alice dropped to her knee's now crying herself, in the gentlest whisper so I could only just hear,**

"**she thinks it's ****JAMES!" I burst into floods of tears and everyone exited the room apart from Alice who stayed beside me, crying into my shoulder, all I could think was,**

**James I going to kill the little…**

**Authors note: hope you liked the little twist, btw sorry if I got any detailos wrong about Edward being a vampire for 5 years I truly don't know so I just made it up… please please review! Thanks ****J**


	6. regretting and forgetting

**Disclaimer**

**Me: OMG the duck song is ace, isn't it Jasmine**

**Jazz: Totally, I wish I owned it**

**Fleur: I wish I owned twilight **

**Me: I wish Jess would read my story already**

**Jazz: But wishes don't come true, boohoo**

**Everyone: boohoo we don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

I knew Edward was on to me so I played it cool, I acted completely normal and stayed where he could see me at all times but he seemed to be ignoring me. I didn't mind, who could blame him after the way I'd acted but still I tried to be really nice to him.

I heard him talking to Carlisle about me again, but this time it was good, I can't remember fully what he was saying something about I had changed and I was my old self again. I skipped off beaming, I headed towards my room but half way up I doubled over felling sick to my stomach, I sprinted as fast as I could to the nearest toilet and was sick! Half my stomach came out I'm sure of it I was there for ages but nobody bothered me so once I was done I sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom wondering what had brought on this sudden sickness, I felt my head for a temperature but there was none. I didn't have a sore throat or any other symptoms of the flu for that matter, I decided to go see Carlisle. Edward had gone out with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Emmet picking out some new outfits, I can't remember what for now.

"Hey Carlisle, could you help me with something?" I found Carlisle in the front room watching TV, when I entered he turned it down to a low volume,

"Sure Bella, what can I do for you?" Carlisle was always helpful but I guess he had to be, being a doctor and stuff.

"Well, today about an hour ago I was sick and I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't feel ill,"

"Hold on!" Carlisle went out of the room and came back with the biggest 1st aid bag I have ever seen.

"Take a seat Bella and let me check it out," I did as Carlisle asked and sat on the sofa and he pulled out a small, thin thermometer which he placed in my mouth,

"Open up," Carlisle sounded like a dentist talking to a 3 year old which made me blush. I sat for about 5 minutes with the thermometer on my tongue then he pulled it out and nodded to himself,

"Well Bella your temperatures fine and you don't have ANY flu symptoms which leaves you with one option I'm afraid," Carlisle hesitated and I stiffened in my seat,

"You're pregnant!" I really wanted to cry and act shocked but I couldn't because somehow I'd been expecting this. Carlisle took out a small box, I knew instantly what was in it and that's when the tears started, Carlisle tried to comfort me but I brushed his arm away and ran up to the toilet. I was once again sick over the toilet but this time not from being pregnant but from the memory and knowing who's baby it was. I took the pregnancy test and it obviously came back positive but all my tears were dried up by then and all I could do was lie there staring. When everyone was back I went to share the news and get it over with, Edward was busy doing something else so he wasn't there but I didn't want to share it with him quite yet anyway.

"Ok guy's, there's something I want to tell you all, something big…" At that point I broke down and Alice came to comfort while Rosalie glared thinking I was just being pathetic about something small. Carlisle knew what I was on about and shared my story with the rest of the group who gasped at every possible interval. I was immediately bombarded with questions,

"It-it's… James!" I stammered out then ran upstairs, after about 10minutes I'd calmed down and sat staring at the wall in my room.

"Hey Bella, want to come collect the blood for my party," I stared at him looking blank,

"Yes sure, wait, what party?" I didn't have a clue what he was on about but I could do with getting out of the house anyway. Edward looked at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes but I didn't really care at the minute I thought for sure he was going to have a go and there'd be a huge argument but he explained very calmly

"Remember when I fell ill, just like you, Carlisle had to turn me into a vampire - I'm celebrating that birthday," he'd said it nice enough but because I'd been expecting an argument I'd already thought of my reply.

"For god sake, I know you've told me this loads get over it already you're no one special!" I stomped downstairs annoyed with myself but the atmosphere downstairs was too good to stay moody so I joined Alice on singstar, taking Jasper's position.

"Hey guy's can you not mention the pregnancy thing please," everyone nodded and didn't seem to bothered about the situation.

Everyone was cheering me on and laughing, I noticed Edward at the door and skipped over to him,

"Oh yes, the blood," I smiled at him and I could see the confused the look in his eye. I get confused with myself sometimes!

We were walking in the woods and I could feel the tenseness in the air and decided to apologise,

"Look I'm sorry about earlier," Edward smiled at me broadly and this made me realise what I loved him for and how I'd betrayed him! I turned so he couldn't see me and wiped a tear from my eye then turned back and returned his smile but it was a sad unenthusiastic one.

Ok the day of Edwards party, everybody here loves parties there's such a good atmosphere all the time and being down and depressed like I was I decided not to go, maybe he wouldn't notice or maybe he just wouldn't care, I always put a downer on everything.

I was in my room for about an hour of the party, listening to the laughter and the music wishing I had the guts to go join them.

Suddenly without notice Edward burst into the room and my immediate reaction was,

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" I instantly knew I shouldn't have done it but Edward was already gone, I sat at the top of the stairs bawling,

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry," I mumbled to myself over and over. From the top of the stairs I heard the conversation in the party room and knew I'd ruined everything again. Edward knew I was pregnant and even worse he knew who's baby it was!!!!

**Authors note: Hope you liked the chapter please review. Keep reading it all kicks off in the next chapter that's coming soon!! **

**There seems to be some issues **

**. They are vampires but they can sleep they don't need it though,**

**. They can eat normal foods but they NEED blood in their diet,**

**. They can cry OBVIOUSLY it's all they do in this story!!!**

**Please review see you nxt time**


End file.
